Fazbear Fantasy Land
Main= Fazbear Fantasy Land is the first Fazbear Establishment to be independently owned and the only one to ever be directed and maintained by teenagers in the TRTF Saga. It's the location that takes place in The Return to Freddy's 3. Appearence The building is in a poor condition. It has damp marks on the walls, children's drawings and posters throughout. Arcade machines are lined up across many of the rooms. Wires also hang from the ceiling, the floor has a checkered pattern and the lighting is green. Old pieces of animatronics and objects from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Frankburt's Pizza, and Fredbear's Family Diner are scattered throughout the attraction. Biography Months later after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was abandoned, a group of teenage boys named Blake, Chun and Wilson decided to run a Fazbear Establishment of their own called "Fazbear Fantasy Land". Weeks later, they saved up money to purchase the abandoned restaurant building known to be called Frankburt's Pizza. They also brought several different animatronics from different locations, such as Lockjaw from Frankburt's Pizza, and Freddy Fazbear from Fredbear's Family Diner. On the first day of the place's Grand-Opening, Lockjaw accidentally hugged six young children to death, because his ghost child wanted to feel love and affection again, although he ended up killing innocent children. What had just happened was all over the news and headlines, The Fazbear Establishment was a laughing stock ever since that day. The government then decided to shut down every single restaurant that used animatronics to make sure no more tragedies like this would ever happen like this again. Fazbear Fantasy Land was then demolished shortly after this incident, as the walls tumbled to the ground, it smashed and broke most of the animatronics into pieces. Animatronics/Humanoids *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Lockjaw *Kitty FazCat *Vigo *Golden Lockjaw/Torture Golden Lockjaw (Kept inside the underground bunker) *Torture Golden Kitty (Kept inside the underground bunker) Employees *Blake (Co-owner and Night Guard) *Wilson (Co-owner and Phone Buddy) *Chun (Co-owner and Phone Buddy) Locations *CAM 01 *CAM 02 *CAM 03 *CAM 04 *CAM 05 *CAM 06 *CAM 07 *CAM 08 *CAM 09 *CAM 10 *CAM 11 *The Office Trivia *Fazbear Fantasy Land is the only building in TRTF 1-4 to have two floors. **As of Frankburt's, this is no longer the case. *As revealed in a livestream by PoniatorFilms/Tyler and in the "FBP" minigame, Fazbear Fantasy Land is confirmed to be the old building of Frankburt's Pizza. |-|Gallery= 3821.png|The newspaper talking about Fazbear Fantasy Land's closure shown after Night 6. Output cK6Bj6.gif|The map layout of the first floor, as seen in the Monitor. TRTF4map_1.jpg|The map layout of the second floor, as seen in the Monitor. 130.png|CAM 01. output_eazZGA.gif|CAM 02. Output Kqq3gz.gif|CAM 03. Output arruh0.gif|CAM 04. Output MASgpG.gif|CAM 05. Output j1RwjP.gif|CAM 06. output_CLlDkb.gif|CAM 07. output_YdAETa.gif|CAM 08. 4567.png|CAM 09. output_D4vuu5.gif|CAM 10. Output xIdDZc.gif|CAM 11. TRTF3 Office.gif|The Office (left side). Webp.net-gifmaker (11).gif|The Office (right side). TRTF3_office_1.png|Ditto, but remastered. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 3 The sound of water dripping heard in the building. The rainstorm from outside. Fazbear Fantasy Land Fazbear Fantasy Land Fazbear Fantasy Land Fazbear Fantasy Land